The Narrator (Ratboy Genius)
Character Synopsis The Narrator is a mysterious being who appeared in Ratboy's Kingdom, where the being wouldgo on to narrate up until the series conclusion. It's also shown that The Narrator crrated Ratboy Genius and is implied to be the being pulling the strings. Despite this, The Narrator is a benevolent being who lets characters always get their way, even if it takes time. Not much is elaborated on about the entity but regardless, it made few appearances after Ratboy's Kingdom Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Ratboy Genius '''Name: '''Never given an official name but is by fans called simply "The Narrator" '''Gender: '''Supposedly male based on their voice '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Storyteller, Stand-In for Ryan Dorin, possibly god '''Special Abilities: '''Creation (Created the entire Ratboy Genius reality, having spawned it from the Void), Plot Manipulation (Everything, including the Plot happens to accordance of The Narrator, Who dictates the course of the plot), Gravity Manipulation (His power made Gravity a fundamental law in the universe), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Whilst creating matter, they also created Anti-Matter), Energy Manipulation (Has control ever energy, in the variety of cosmic form), Spatial Manipulation (Can turn a character from spatially flat to 3rd Dimensional), Reality Warping (Has control over the entire setting of Ratboy Genius, being able to warp reality across it), Void Manipulation (Can create and manipulate nonexistent areas), Biological Manipulation (Able to biologically change one person from one species to another), Time Paradox Immunity (Alterations in the Space-Time Continuum's history have no effect on The Narrator), Matter Manipulation (Can convert objects in seperate states of matter, such as turning the Cosmic Thunderbolt from solid to energy), Physics Manipulation (Created the laws of physics within the Ratboy setting), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(In ''Ratboy Kingdom ''The Narrator is shown to have brought Ratboy Genius alongside all of reality into existence, just to tell a story. In ''Starship Genius, it‘s revealed later revealed Ratboy Genius takes place in a Multiverse. God-like in relation to The Fish Fleet, Who are stated to have effectively gained control over Space and Time) 'Speed: Infinite '(Predominately lives within the void, that is portrayed as being timeless and without space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Ratboy Genius, of which is a multiverse of unknown size, was created as a result of The Narrator wanting to tell a story. The Fish Fleet, Who have absolute control over Space and Time, are lowly in the eyes of The Narrator) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Completely uneffected by whatever happens within the setting of Ratboy Genius. Which includes anomalies that occur across realities. Lives in a void of nonexistence and us completely outside of reality) 'Stamina: Unknowm ' '''Range: Multi-Universal Intelligence: Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Extra Info: '''Despite not making many appearances, the existence of The Narrator has been referred to ever since the first series of Ratboy Genius. It’s later implied that this entity may either be a stand-in for Ryan or even God themselves Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Ratboy Genius Category:Author Avatars Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2